


Words on Ancient Oak

by Frozenleaf



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Gen, like maybe 200 years post-game, very mild soda but mostly friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: Years pass, but they stay the same.Also known as: once in a while, Sophie and Lambda visit the tree on Lhant Hill
Relationships: Lambda & Sophie (Tales of Graces), Lambda/Sophie (Tales of Graces)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Words on Ancient Oak

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't sleep, wrote fanfic instead. It's been a while since I wrote Soda but I miss it greatly :(

"Do you ever wish you were human?"

Her voice is soft when she asks him that, the words almost inaudible above the sound of the waves crashing along the cliff. She wears a smile on her face, warm and soft like the sunlight filtering down on them through the leaves. But even though her voice is calm, Lambda doesn't mistake the subtle strain in Protos Heis's violet eyes. 

She asks him this every few generations, every few centuries. When they visit the tree on Lhant Hill, its gnarled branches stretching a peaceful blanket over their solitude. When he traces the names etched upon its trunk and reminds himself why they're still here. 

She shivers as the breeze brushes against them, her dress and hair billowing around her. Her laughter breaks the momentary silence, and when she turns to him, he's almost willing to dismiss the question. But he remembers the solitude and vulnerability that shadowed her usually radiant smile.

"Lambda?" His name sounds sweet on her lips, warm and light and no longer chained down by hate or despair.

 _Sometimes_ , he wishes. When he longs for the happiness and warmth to be all they have between them. He wonders what it would be like, if he were only human. If they both were, and they'd lived out their shortened lives in peace, surrounded by the people they love. 

Her gaze drifts back to the tree in front of them. It's so much younger than both of them, yet it has seen entire lifetimes. Generations, just like they have. All alone, save for their occasional visits, a silent partner in their pact all those years ago.

When Protos Heis smiles, she buries the sadness and solitude that lingers behind her bright violet eyes. When Protos Heis laughs, she cherishes the memories of ages ago, the feelings and friends that were once there and never coming back. It was something she'd decided on when she was but a child, but now...

"Do you?" he asks in return. 

Her head dips. She's quiet in the midst of the breeze and waves, the shuffling leaves cascading around her. She's almost like the tree before them- alone and quiet, watching the world around her turn while she lives on.

Her palm slides against his, her fingers weaving with his own. 

"No," she says at last, voice resolute even though her eyes glisten with unshed tears. 

He tightens his hand around hers. A smile brightens up her face when she looks at him, like it always does nowadays. 

He brushes her hair aside with his free hand, letting it linger along her cheek as she leans into his touch. Softly, he answers, "Neither do I."

She nestles against him, and he holds her close, arms wrapping around her. 

They aren't alone. 


End file.
